Get Your Kicks on Route 66
by Hermione12XOX
Summary: Cars, sex, fame, and money used to be Troy's life. But it all changed in one night when he crashes in an illegal race and gets lost. She will teach the boy proper manners and that she can race better then most. Troypay. Please Read and Review :D
1. Intro Chapter

**Get Your Kicks on Route 66**

**Race Issues**

**Chapter 1**

**_"To finish first, you must first finish" ~ _Rick Mears**

He sped up. This was like leaving your life in your steering wheel...which it is. The finish line was right there, seconds away from him and his car. He could almost taste victory and how it would feel to be up there holding the Championships Cup. The cameras, the flashing, the fans (especially the girls), the flashing, the screaming, it was all so... crowd's cheer was lost, wether if they went all quiet or because he couldn't focus on anything else anymore he didn't know, but it wasn't there anymore. He sped up even more and crossed the finish line first, and let out a huge breath. He smiled under the safety of his red helmet, now he heard the screams and cheers. People loved him, he didn't blame them either.

"You did it, boy! You won! Come over here and get the cup!" said his manager Mark Martins

"I'm on my way" he laughed

He went over to receive the cup, Mark was obviously already there. When he got off his Ferrari F430 and took his helmet off and raised it up in the air, when he did so everyone went wild. He smiled and laughed at the excitement of the crowd. He felt it too, it felt good.

"Get over here and stop showin' off!" Mark laughed as he pushed him towards the cup.

It was there. It was right there. It was golden and carved with the letters that spelled out Championships. He went foward and grabbed it, he let it sit in his hands for a while and then held it up in the air.

**_A Couple Hours Later..._**

"Troy, you gotta know you're the best racer out there, I knew from the beggining you would win" said his girlfriend Gabriella Montez

She was kissing him and managing to talk at the same time, she was also pushing him to his room in the hotel. If he had to say anything about her was that she was good. Whatever it was that she did to him made him feel good. Well, he wasn't saying she was a slut or anything- not likely, but she wasn't the saint either.

"Really? I always thought, you didn't beleive in me" he said pulling away from her

_She isn't the most loyal one out there either..._Troy tought loudly to himself.

"Oh Troy, why are you so silly? I love _you_, Troy Bolton"

"Sure"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and took her white shirt off and threw her faded shorts on the floor. She pushed Troy on the bed and turned the lights off except the one on his nightstand. She got on top of him and kissed his neck as she took his shirt off. He pulled her close to him and kissed her fiercely as his hands traveled to her back and unhooked her bra. She smiled and let him touch her all over. He started unbuttoning his pants as she took her underwear off...and the rest, is history.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Okay, so this chapter is kind of like an intro :) **

**Writing about Troyella was a little hard or me but hey you gotta do what you gotta do. Anyways I hope that so far you're liking the story, I'm enjoying writing it that's why haa :D**

**Oh well, Reviewww :D**

**~Hermione (:**


	2. Whatever Happens, Happens

**Get Your Kicks on Route 66**

**Whatever Happens, Happens**

**Chapter 2**

**_"Auto racing is boring except when a car is going 172 miles per hour upside down" ~Dave Barry_**

**_In Last Chapter_**

_Gabriella rolled her eyes and took her white shirt off and threw her faded shorts on the floor. She pushed Troy on the bed and turned the lights off except the one on his nightstand. She got on top of him and kissed his neck as she took his shirt off. He pulled her close to him and kissed her fiercely as his hands traveled to her back and unhooked her bra. She smiled and let him touch her all over. He started unbuttoning his pants as she took her underwear off...and the rest, is history..._

__-____-______-________

Troy silently got hopped off the bed and shook his head at the naked girl laying in there.

"Oh, _Gaby_...what are you gonna do with your life?" he whispered, "We're not in high school anymore, babe"

She stirred in her sleep and turned to the side, she was just as beautiful when she was asleep...of course it was better because she wasn't annoying him as much. But he had to admit, sometimes she was all he had except for racing. He remembered how they met in high school, how she was this sweet little girl who would never ever dream of sleeping with someone who she wasn't married to. Until Troy Bolton changed that, of course.

It was at a party when he changed her for good, they had been going out for a while by then and he was curious as to why she wouldn't just do _it_. But everything had its time so he waited until the party, when she had promised she would. She was as sober as possible, which Troy thought to be a little boring but whatever, and it happened all too slow. But after that night she changed the way she acted around people, the way she dressed was slightly different, and she wasn't as shy. And it got better and better.

"Where are you going?" he heard Gabriella whisper as he dressed

"I'm going down to The Road"

"At 2:00 AM? Are you out of your mind?" she said rubbing her eyes

"I thought you would've figured this out sooner" he said flatly

And with that, the famous race car driver Troy Bolton, was out.

_ _ _ _ _

"Hey look, it's Troy!"

"Hey, man. Long time no see now that you're all famous and rich and shit" said Chad, Troy's best friend since birth.

"Nah, I don't forget the good times spent on this old road and with my friends" he said nodding his head at the rest of their friends

"Well then, let's get this baby on The Road, shall we?" said another friend of Troy's, Jason, patting the Ferrari

"Oh no, you don't touch this" smiled Troy slapping Jason's hand away playfully

"Fine, let's start then"

Troy laughed and got into the Ferrari by the window as he usually did and started the engine. This is where everything started for him. This is where he first raced with his dad and friends, and where he got crazed about racing. When he knew he was going to keep racing until he died, and the last race he wanted race would be in this very same road when he died. Everything started here, and he was seconds away from finding out that it could all end here just as well.

Zeke their friend who surprisingly wasn't involved in car racing, waved the white and black flag and the race began. A few seconds into the ride Troy noticed that something was wrong with his car, it wasn't as smooth as it usually was. He looked outside to try to get Chad's or Jason's attention but failed since they were fixated on The Road or _fluffing_their hair. Troy tried to stop safely, but it was too late. The car was out of control, swerved to the right and crashed into a tree.

Chad was in his car and looked to his right, where Troy should have been but he wasn't there. Looking to his left, he caught Jason's attention and told him to slow down. When they came to a stop Chad basically jumped out of his car and started yelling at Jason.

"Where is him?!"

"Well how am I supposed to know? Maybe he passed us and forgot that we were following him because he was thinking about things like how the world is going to end and how it all started or if it's actually gonna end in 2012, man." Jason stated in a flat, monotone voice

Chad stared, "What?"

"Really-"

"Okay, never mind...I think you're right, about the first part at least." he said, "Let's just go home or to a bar or something and we'll see him tomorrow"

"Fine, if you insist"

The two of them got into their cars and drove to town, just hoping Troy Bolton would magically appear the next day.

_ _ _ _ _

Nobody ever went through this road, at least not when she was here. Maybe it was a sign that she shouldn't really be going to the city that often...or maybe it's an abandoned road. She like this road though, and not because nobody ever went through it (which meant no traffic), but the scenery was pretty. Tonight felt different though. It felt as if things were going to change, which was very much impossible.

She didn't know which she noticed first, the guy trying to get out of the Ferrari or the Ferrari itself. She pulled over quickly and got out of her car.

"Are you okay?"

_ _ _ _ _

Troy felt as if something stabbed him through the chest.

_It's possible_, he thought sarcastically. He didn't know exactly in which part of the road he was, he could be in the middle of the street for all he cared, all he knew is that his Ferrari was upside down and it was freaking him out. He got out of the car as slowly as he could, as if any false move could break the car. He crawled to a safe spot and laid there for a while.

"Where the fuck are you, Chad?" he said mostly to himself

That's when he noticed something very unusual in this side of the city. A car. A white double-pink striped Mustang to be exact. How did he know it was a mustang? It was close enough to see the Mustang horse in the front now. He felt a pair of petite hands run through his chest and his sides, and that hurt.

"Are you okay?" she said

'She' sounded a lot like Gabriella from where he was laying, but Gabriella didn't own a Mustang. _Hell, she doesn't own shit_, he thought. She could be riding with a friend, whatever, he wasn't exactly in the mood for Gabriella anyways.

"Oh, I'm just perfect. I mean I just crashed into a tree in the middle of no-fucking-where, I'm splendid" he said sarcastically

She stopped searching him abruptly. Then the same small hand crashed on top of his cheek, and he was sure it left a red mark on it. He opened his eyes ready to scream at Gabriella for slapping him, but instead of finding her, he found nothing but thin air.

He sat up slowly and saw a blond girl furiously marching towards the Mustang. She turned back around and pointed a finger at him.

"Look," she said, slowly going back to where he was, "I don't know who you think you are, but I know one thing for sure. And that is you don't talk to someone you just met like that!"

"You don't slap someone you just met next to a car upside down either" he said

He could have easily yelled back at her, but he could feel a head ache creeping up. She was furious and he could tell simply by the wy she was standing.

"Ugh, fine...I'm sorry, Mr. Whoever You Are. I really shouldn't have done that, especially because I don't know-"

Troy started to feel very dizzy and the blond girl in front of him was spinning around with a confused face. He blacked out for about the second time that day.

After he was laying in the floor, yet again, the girl rolled her eyes and went back to her car. She brought it next to this guy's body and parked it close to him. She got out again and started pulling on his shoulders. She sighed and put him in the passanger's seat. She buckled his seat belt and closed the door loudly. She went to the driver's side and got in, buckled in and started the engine. She looked once again at the boy and said, "I wouldn't be so sweaty if you hadn't passed out. Thanks, now I'm nasty Mr. Whoever You Are"

With that, the blond in the Mustang left behind the red Ferrari.

**#################****#################****#################**

**:P I hope you guys liked the chappie. I'm so glad that I got so many reviews on that first chapter (which I have to admit was pretty bad).**

**I wonder if you guys actually read this author's note :D I may just be talking to myself if you don't haha which I seem to be doing a lot lately :]**

**Anyways, I hope you guys liked it...wait never mind I already said that, so just kidding ;D **

**Reviewww :D**

**~Hermione**

**P.S.: I just noticed this chapter is pretty short :P okay next chapter I'll proabably write more. I was just too excited about the story to keep writing haha :D**


	3. The Crazy Things Racing Makes Us Do

**Get Your Kicks on Route 66**

**The Crazy Things Racing Makes Us Do**

**Chapter 3**

**_"Finishing races is important, but racing is more important."~ Dale Earnhardt_**

**_(Recap)_**

_After he was laying in the floor, yet again, the girl rolled her eyes and went back to her car. She brought it next to this guy's body and parked it close to him. She got out again and started pulling on his shoulders. She sighed and put him in the passenger's seat. She buckled his seat belt and closed the door loudly. She went to the driver's side and got in, buckled in and started the engine. She looked once again at the boy and said, "I wouldn't be so sweaty if you hadn't passed out. Thanks, now I'm nasty Mr. Whoever You Are"_

_With that, the blond in the Mustang left behind the red Ferrari._

~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~~

The sound of children screaming outside pierced Troy's ears like a knife. It was very weird to find kids screaming in a five star hotel, usually they would have silenced them by now. _Okay, if no one's planning on making the midgets shut up, I'll do it for myself! _Troy tried to get up and groaned loudly. His hand shot up to his left shoulder in agony. _So it wasn't my chest that got cut up yesterday._

He looked at his shoulder and it was covered in bandages, he noticed he was shirtless as well. The head ache he was getting from just keeping his eyes open was killing him, and he didn't have any aspirins, so he closed his eyes. Remembering what happened the night before didn't help him either. He opened his eyes to find out that he wasn't in his room in the hotel, now he didn't know how it could have taken him that long noticed that but oh well.

The room had a calming green color and it made it seem very bright, too bright for his liking. A girl's room would be the perfect explanation. How did he end up in a girl's room, anyways? He hadn't slept with anyone else but Gabriella last night, and the last thing he remembered was_-...oh. It's probably the blonde's room._

"Boys, calm down. There is someone sleeping in the room" said a female voice calming the rest

"Oooh, Shar. Who's in the room this time? The next door neighboor?" it sounded like teenagers, teenage boys to be specific.

"Shut up! No way, ew. And it's not like anything happened okay?"

"Yeah, right? Who do you think we are, Dumb and Dumber?" the boys said

"Okay, whatever. Byee" said 'Shar'

The door opened slowly and the blonde girl from the night before came in just as slow. She was wearing a pair of cut off jean shorts and a simple white tank top with a pair of brown Steve Madden 'Tianna' boots. He knew because Gabriella kept talking about them over and over again. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail. If he had to say anything about her was that she looked...hot.

She was carrying a small silver tray with stuff that Troy couldn't recognize. When she got closer to him, so she could set the tray on the night table, Troy closed his eyes. He didn't know why but he felt like that was the right thing to do. He heard the soft 'thud' of the tray and felt her moving.

"I know your awake. It's not like I'm going to kill you or anything" she said

"You're the one who slaps people who crashed into a tree, I still might be scared of you" he said turning around to face her

_Wow._ He thought

"You're the one who crashed into the tree" she replied

"You have an attitude, you know that?" he smiled and she smiled back

"Shar?! Mom's back!" said one of the boys

"Okay!" she replied

"That's your name? Shar?" Troy raised an eyebrow

"No, that's my-"

"That's an ugly name" he cut her off

"That's my nick name" she said raising her voice

Troy could tell he was bugging her, and he was enjoying it too. She looked cute when she was mad.

"What's your name then?"

"Sharpay" she stated annoyed

"Mmmh?"

"What?"

"That's an even uglier name" he said smirking

She rolled her eyes and got up, "Look, if you wanna leave that's fine with me"

"Hey, whoa. I was kidding, no need to kick me out"

"I'm sorry," she looked down at the floor as she said this, "Hey, come with me?"

"What?" Troy said confused

"I got something to show you, come on you'll be...glad" she said, even though it sounded like a question

"Hm? Okay, lemme get up" he said

He tried to get up and groaned again, it hurt a lot. He felt the same small hands on his torso. He looked to the left and Sharpay was at his side helping him get up from the bed, when their eyes met she smiled up at him. He tried again and found it a little bit easier but just as exhausting. She gave him back his white shirt from the floor and he put it on. She walked with him outside. They went down the stairs and out the front door, that's when they almost crashed into the two boys.

"Didn't I tell you she had a guy in there? See Shar, you're a- Oh. My. God."

The boy that was talking stopped right in his tracks when he saw Troy. The boy had somewhat of messy hair and was blonde, he was about fifteen or sixteen. He had a black shirt and a pair of jeans. He was holding a pair of keys in his hands.

"Ugh, Henry! What are you doing with my keys? And stop staring at people, it's creepy" she said and snatched her keys from the boy's hand.

She started to head towards her car but noticed that Henry was still staring at Troy. She raised a skeptical eyebrow at him, and waved her hand in front of him.

"What?" she said

"It's Troy Bolton." he said

"Oh? I guess? Sorry, I didn't ask for your name. That's rude of me, but-" she seemed to notice something and stopped, "Wait...how do you know his name, Henry?"

"How do I? Dude, he's _Troy Bolton_, how _not_ to know him?" he said smiling up at Troy

Sharpay looked between the three guys, "Am I missing something here? Have you guys, like, met before or something?" she laughed at the end.

"You don't know Troy Bolton? Shar, you're so weird" he rolled his eyes

_Mmh? I was starting to wonder why she wasn't starstruck or anything yet..._Troy thought while all this happened in front of him.

"Uhm no, I don't know who Troy Bolton is. Well, except that he's him and that he crashed and nearly got his arm cut off" she said sarcastically

"Whoa, _what?_ Arm cut off? How bad is this thing?" Troy said pointing at his shoulder

"Pretty bad"

"Shar? Have you ever watched NASCAR?"

"No."

"You race and you've never watched any NASCAR race? Wow, I can't believe you're my sister" Henry said shaking his head

"Deal with it, pretty boy" she said as she walked towards her car

She got in her car and started the engine, she put both windows down and yelled at Troy, "You comin'?". Troy got on the passenger's side and buckled up, he smiled and waved at the boy.

He smiled as Sharpay sped through the streets, he looked at her and she looked back. Her aviator mirrored sunglasses were making him stare at himself, and he had to admit it, he looked pretty messed up. He looked away and smiled.

"What?" she chuckled and looked back at the road

"I like your brother, he's cool"

"You like him because he adores you, can I ask you something?"

"You just did," he smiled, "But I have a better idea. Let's play the question game"

"Question game?" she turned her head to look at him as they waited in a red light

"You know, we ask each other question an you answer them truthfully" he said

"Sure, okay so I start" she laughed, "Are you really famous? I mean, are you a NASCAR racer?"

"Yeah, that's me" he smiled proudly, "Why? You like me?"

"You wish. I don't go after 'stars'" she used air quotations

"Why don't you go after stars?"

"Because all they do is think about themselves. I mean they're all pretty cocky" she nodded as she said this

"Shall I take that as a compliment?"

"Uh, uh, uh. One question at a time."

"Fine, go ahead" Troy said turning on the radio

"Is it true that you are engaged to this one chick? Uhm, what's her name? Oh! Gabreella?" she asked

"Gabriella? No, is that what she told the press now?"

"Yeah, I heard it on the radio. Some Troy Bolton racer guy was getting married to Gabriella something"

"Are both of those little boys your brothers? 'Cause one of them does _not_ look like you" Troy asked

"Actually, neither of them are my brothers, they're cousins." she answered uncomfortably, "My twin brother doesn't live with me, I was hoping you wouldn't ask that"

"Oh...I-I'm sorry."

"No, don't. It's okay. Anyways, do you have any brothers or sisters back at the city?" she asked

"Nope, just me, myself, and I, my car, and the race track" he laughed, "Oh yeah, my parents and my friends too"

"Haha, just as I suspected. Another ego maniac" she smiled

"My turn. Where does your brother live?"

"He lives in the city...with my parents" she said the last part very slowly

"With your parents? What are you doing out here with another family then?" he asked

"I got kicked out"

"Why?"

"I'll answer when we get back" saying that she got out of her car leaving Troy inside.

Troy looked outside and saw that they were in a garage-looking place. He painfully got out the car and went inside. The garage was big and, of course, there was a lot of noise going on. But something caught his eye, Sharpay was looking at a car and actually telling someone how to fix the engine. She leaned forward and pointed at a piece of it, she told the guy how to take it out and examine it.

Troy was looking at her butt when she turned around and smiled at him, she waved her hand at Troy to follow her. Troy walked right next her until she came to a stop. She said to keep going until the end, and that he'll found her surprise.

"I'll be right back" she said as she walked away

So Troy walked to the very end of the garage-looking place. And there it was.

"My baby! My big, bad, red Ferrari!"

"Correction: Your big, bad, red _destroyed_ Ferrari"

He turned around and saw a blonde man with an arm wrapped around Sharpay.

"Uncle Jesse, this is the famous Troy Bolton. Troy Bolton, this is my famous Uncle Jesse" said Sharpay smiling

Jesse walked up to Troy, which kinda scared him because he was extremely tall, and shook his hand. Sharpay walked past Troy and her uncle up to Troy's Ferrari and pulled the hood up. She examined it closely and turned to her uncle.

"I don't know, sorry. Just take a look at it" she said pointing at the engine

Jesse walked up to it and said, "Mmh? I think I'll keep it here and take it apart, and then this baby'll be as good as new"

Sharpay smiled, said bye, kissed him on the cheek and they left. When they went outside, the sun blinded Troy and Sharpay laughed at him and shook her head.

"And _that's_," she pointed at the sky, "why we get aviator sunglasses down here"

She got into her car and they drove away. He looked at her and behind her sunglasses he could see a pained look on her face, and this reminded him to ask her.

"Can I ask you something?" he said

"Shoot"

"Why did you get kicked out?"

When he said this he saw her face take on this great sadness, just for a second but it was there.

"My Dad was the one who kicked me out, actually, my Mom just stood in the background and nodded to everything he said. It happened one day after my graduation to be exact. I came home from a friend's 'house' at like 2:00 AM-"

"Friend's 'house'" he repeated the line with the quotations just like her

"I had come from a race," she said rolling her eyes, "Anyway, so when I walked in turned the light on and my Dad, Mom, and brother were sitting right next to each other. My brother had this guilty look on his face and I knew I was busted. He was the only one that knew that I had been racing since I was, like, thirteen besides my uncle. My uncle was the only one that actually approved the racing. Well, after that Hell broke loose and they said that if I didn't quit racing they would kick me out. It all ended up in me getting kicked out and sent to my uncle's house on the other side of town. They give me money at the end of every week though so it isn't that bad here"

"Wow" Troy said. He was truly amazed that a girl would do all that for racing, "Aren't you mad at your brother after that"

"I was, but he couldn't help it. Or he would've gotten kicked out, personally I wouldn't want him to leave the city he wants to go a university"

"And you don't? How old are you now, anyways?" Troy asked

"I'm nineteen, my birthday was yesterday" she smiled, "That's how I came across you. I was coming from the city, they give my brother the money and we meet up somewhere and just hang around"

"Happy Late-Birthday, Sharpay" Troy smiled

"Thanks, Troy"

"Can I ask you one last question?" he asked

"Sure, go ahead"

"If you get money every week from your parents, why do you work at the garage?"

"Who ever said I work there? Assuming ain't gonna get you very far, Bolton."

"Sorry, I-"

"But I do work there," she laughed, "I spend it on the shop, so we can buy more stuff"

"That's nice of you" he said

"Someday you'll get to know me, and you'll know I'm a nice person" she said with a fake smile

_Maybe,_Troy thoght, _the girl who slapped me in my near death experience, isn't as evil as I thought she might be. _

**:D I know, I know. You guys are probably thinking "Geez, stop updating like everyday" ;) I'm sorry! I just get so hooked on this story everytime I start writing, and then I just can't seem to stop. Tsk, tsk. Shame on me, right?**

**I do hope you guys like this chapter (: **

**~Hermione :D**

**P.S.: If you have to say anything to improve the understanding, or ANYTHING about the chappie for that matter, just pleassseeee say it in a nice way? :]**


	4. Watch Me Go

**Get Your Kicks on Route 66**

**Watch Me Go**

**Chapter 4**

**"As soon as I got through the disappointment, all I've wanted to do is get back in the car" ~Kasey Kahne **

_**(Recap)**_

_"But I do work there," she laughed, "I spend it on the shop, so we can buy more stuff"_

_"That's nice of you" he said_

_"Someday you'll get to know me, and you'll know I'm a nice person" she said with a fake smile_

Maybe,_Troy thought,_ the girl who slapped me in my near death experience, isn't as evil as I thought she might be

____-_____-______

When they got to Sharpay's house Troy was half dead. Sharpay said that it was his wound that was tiring him out and that she would change the bandages.

"Just go to my room, I'll be right there. Henry!" she yelled going to the room next to the one he was in the morning...or day.

Troy went inside and turned the light on. He hadn't payed much attention to his surroundings today so the room was basically new. He walked to the wall on the end and it was full of pictures. There was many pictures of her and her brother, he knew this because it was like putting her in front of a mirror, and it mirrored a guy instead of a girl. He was exactly like her, his nose, eyes, mouth_...not that I look at her mouth or anything._

He took a slow step to the right looking at every picture. There was one with her brother and her laying on the top of her car, one with her punching him, one with her and her friends. He smiled at the picture with her and her Mom and Dad in what he thought to be hr sixteenth birthday next to her car. But one of all the pictures in the wall caught his eye.

In the picture it was her her smiling at her brother, but the picture was folded in half and where the other person should be she put a picture of her brother. He looked behind him to make sure she wouldn't come in and then turned back to the picture. He unfolded the picture and nearly had a heart attack.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Sharpay asked

Troy didn't exactly try to hide the fact that he was looking at her picture. She walked up to him and gasped as she saw who was the other person in the picture he was looking at. Troy snapped his head to look at her and she turned around and started walking to her closet, she opened the door and hid behind it. Seconds later Troy found out she wasn't hiding, she was changing. She dropped her shorts and shirt on the floor. A minute after she came out and sat down on her bed.

She was wearing a pair of candy colored pajama shorts and a white cami. She looked at Troy for half a second and said,

"Sit down"

Troy walked to the bed and sat down next to her slowly and eyed her suspiciously.

"Take your shirt off"

"What?"

"Take it off"

"Why?"

"I'm not gonna rape you or anything, I'm just gonna change your damn bandages" she said without looking at him

He took his shirt off and she started taking the bandages off. That's when he noticed that Sharpay wasn't exaggerating when she said that he almost cut his whole arm off. The cut ran from next to his arm pit all the way to his back. He winced when she poured purified water on the cut, she muttered a 'sorry' and put the new bandages on. When she was done wrapping his shoulder up, she grabbed everything and walked outside of the room leaving Troy to himself.

He couldn't believe it. He was in complete and utter shock. The guy in the picture was a race. He was known as many things, such as: a flirt, a good friend, a fast driver, a girlfriend thief to some, a joker, a flirt, and as Joey Logano.

Joey Logano. Joey. Joey Logano one of his best friends had been going out with Sharpay? What. The. Fuck. How could he have not noticed who his girlfriend was? He remembered Joey talking about how he was going crazy about this one girl and always talking about her. He had invited her to a dinner they went to with a bunch of racers and their girlfriends. He remembered seeing a blonde in a tiny black dress, but he didn't remember Sharpay. Did Sharpay remember him?

Sharpay walked in the room and threw a pair of pajama pants in the bed for him.

"They're my uncle's. You could use them, I guess. Uhm? I'll be downstairs if you need anything" she said still not looking at him

"You're not gonna sleep in your room?" Troy asked out of curiosity

"No, I'm gonna sleep on the couch. You could sleep in my room again" she smiled

"Why don't you sleep with me?"

"What?" she said with a raised eyebrow

"Okay, that didn't come out the right way...why don't you sleep in this bed with me? I mean, if you want" he said stuttering a little here and there

She eyed him for a while and said, "Sure. But watch it. First change, I'm gonna talk to my cousins"

He nodded and she went off to the next room. About five minutes later she came in the room again, she turned the light off and opened the curtains. Troy looked at her weird and she smiply said that she liked t watch the moon before she went to sleep. And with that she slipped inside the covers.

"Can I ask you something?" she said after a few minutes of silence

"Sure" he mumbled

"Do you believe everything happens for a reason?" she looked at him for the first time in a whole hour

"I think that everything happens because of things we do...why?" he asked softly

"Because...I think it's all my fault. My family is braking down because of me, because I decided to race instead of going to Stanford or NYU or even college"

"I think you did the right thing...or at least I would've done the same" he smiled down at her

"Maybe...but I'm not like you" she laughed

"You've dated someone like me" he said

"Excuse me?" Sharpay asked, propping herself on her shoulder

Troy didn't mean to say that out loud, but apparently he couldn't control his speech. He looked at her and she was staring at him with an unreadable expression, it was a mix of pin and again.

"I didn't mean to say that out loud-"

"So? That means that you thought it" she said sitting up

"I'm sorry, it's just that-"

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. Just go to sleep" she said laying back down on the bed herself.

Troy wondered why was it such a sore subject. He wanted to ask her but he didn't want to be rude or then he'd really get kicked out of the house, so he decided to wait a couple minutes. About a minute or so later he made up his mind.

"Sharpay? Are you awake?" he asked her

"No. I'm just in your dreams" she replied turning around to face him

"Can I ask you something?"

"Depends..." she trailed off with her eyes closed

"Are you still going out with Joey?" Her eyes snapped open

Her answer seemed to take ages to reach Troy's ears. "No. I'm not."

"Oh...why?" he asked, "You don't have to answer, I mean it's oka-"

"Because I didn't tell him anything"

"Anything as in..."

"Anything as in I never talked to him since I got kicked out, Troy" she said as she laid on her back, Troy mimicked her.

"Why? I think ever since you just stopped talking to him he's been...not...not too good"

"Oh yeah..." she smiled, "I almost forgot you're his best buddy"

"How do you remember that? Wait, I never told you that" he said getting louder

"Shh! See? This is what I meant by saying that stars are so self centered"

"What?"

"Troy, if you would have payed more attention to your surroundings you would have noticed that we have met before, we even got to hang out" she said

"I do remember seeing a blonde with him once or twice..." he trailed off

"He seems to have a thing for blondes...I mean the girlfriend before me was blonde, I'm blonde, and now his new girl's blonde too"

"You never answered my question, why did you just stop talking to him?" Troy said

"Because I didn't want to take his mind off"

"His mind off what?"

"Racing. His family. I knew that he would come at least every other day here just to see me, and that would distract him a lot...I couldn't do that to him"

Sharpay was actually nice? Wow...surprising.

"He's missed you"

"I doubt it...he can find a girl to sleep with faster then I gave him credit for" she said

"What?"

"Don't act like you don't know what I'mtalking about. All you big NASCAR stars care about besides the track and yourselves is sex" she sid with this knowing look on her fce

"T-that's not true" he stuttered

"It's okay, Bolton, I'm not stupid. I've given into temptation too," she said smiling, "and I don't regret it"

He knew what she was talking about. He knew that it was true what she said about sex, he gave into 'temptation' too.

"I'm not gonna lie" he laughed

"I know you won't, because I'm always right"

They laughed together and then they fell into comfortable silence until Sharpay spoke again.

"I missed him, you know," she looked at him, "Not anymore"

"And why is that, may I ask?" he looked back

"Because he beat me in the last race we had" she said with a smile

Sharpay winked at him and turned on her side. _Someday in a very distant future, I'll understand girls..._

With that last thought, Troy Bolton fell asleep next to his best friend's ex-girlfriend.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Pheww. Another finished chapter for my lovely readers who will review after. Right?....Right?....hello? ;)**

**I know that some of you actually watch NASCAR so I decided to make it a little more interesting by adding an actual person. Joey Logano...mmh, I like his last name. Try to say it 5 times rapidly :) It's not a challenge, just funn :D**

**Oh, and I ALMOST forgot :O Some of you asked me "Hey! If Sharpay's nineteen, then how old is Troy?" and to answer: He is 22 along with Joey**

**(I know Joey is ACTUALLY 18...I think. But let's use our imagi-nations shall we?)**

**Anyways, hope you all like the chapter! Review :)**

**~Hermione :D**


	5. Author's Note

_**ATTENTION: **_**i am going to movie some of my stories to another account.**

**the ones i do chose to repost will be rewritten and revised.**

**the account is: jcs12**

**i hope you guys read the stories on the other account and like them(: **

**sorry for the inconvenience if any :P**

**this is one of the stories that is going to be one of the stories revised and posted on the other account. **


End file.
